The Painting
by ZivaKateAbby4Eva
Summary: This NCIS story was a story that was written by my friend for her class at school. It's a mystery, so try and find out who did the crime! Please read and review, 'cause I know I suck at summeries.


_**Okay, this was a story my friend wrote for her "World Mysteries" class. We changed the characters to NCIS characters, so tell me what you think! **_

_**Oh, and if you don't know who did it by the end of the story, I have included who did it at the end of the story in an author's note. Have fun and try to figure it out!**_

The Painting

It was a beautiful day in Washington D.C. It was November 16, 2010. it was in the middle of fall and it was just another day for the Gibbs family. They owned a small little bakery. The bakery was family owned, so they really didn't have the need to hire anyone. The other people that were hired were two guys and three girls for delivery and to run the register. The girls' names were Jeanne; she was thin and had a very bad personality. There was also Michelle; she was thin and only though of food. Then there was Kate; she was normal size and had a great personality. Now, the guys names were Tony and Tim. They were twins, both of them were very nice and liked to talk a lot.

The Gibbs family owned a bakery called "Crazy Art" because you got to enjoy a meal and look at crazy art. Down the street was another family, the Mallard's, and they owned a bakery too. They didn't like the Gibbs family because their bakery was better and got more customers then the Mallard's did. The reason they got more customers was because they had a family painting that they painted together, and everyone wanted to come look at it and try to guess what it was. The Mallard family tried to paint the same thing but no one liked it.

The Gibbs family consisted of five family members. Two adults, Jenny and Leroy. There was also three children: Jimmy, Ziva, and Abby. They were a happy little family, but for some odd reason strange things always happened to them. They also had three pets. Their pets were one dog, one cat, and one spider that Abby used to scare her siblings. The dog's name was Brownie and he was a chocolate lab. The cat's name was Mr. Kitty and he was a calico. The spiders name was Bart and he was a tarantula. The cat was Jimmy's, the dog was Ziva's, and the spider was Abby's. They all lived in a mansion down the road from the bakery.

It was a normal day at the Crazy Art bakery, and Jimmy was just closing up for the day. They had just got done with dinner rush and everyone had gone home except Jimmy and his little sister Ziva. It was about eight thirty. Then Jimmy heard a loud crash from his father's office. That's where they keep the painting they made after they close up. Jimmy and Ziva ran to see what was going on. Jimmy got out the key and found his father's office trashed.

The safe with the money and where they keep the painting was wide open and the money and painting was gone. They ran home and told their parents what had happened. The next morning the cops showed up and fathered clues from the office. The window was wide open, and there was a shoe print from a boot on the floor. After about a week of trying to find out who did it and why, everyone gave up and closed the case. But not everyone was satisfied. Abby and Ziva weren't the least bit happy about the case. So they decided to investigate themselves. They went back to the office to look for clues. In the office they mostly found the same things except a note that said: "Meet me on the corner of the Mallard bakery, on the 20th." After they read the note, Abby put it in her pocket and kept searching. Then a couple minutes later Ziva said, "Hey, the note said they want to meet on the 20th, right? So then they want to meet tomorrow."

Abby said, "That's right. We should go and see if we can tell who they are and if they have anything to do with the stolen painting. But what time?"

Then Ziva said, "I do not know, Abby, but we should get there early and then stay there late until they come."

So the next day they went to the spot and stayed there until 8 p.m. Then they came. When they came, 'they' ended up being the cops. They had found the painting but still didn't know who did it. Abby went home and tried to figure out who did it. Then, she came to the conclusion that the Mallard family did it. So she went down there and asked them all questions and looked around. She found nothing. So Abby went back to look at her clues and told herself that; _If it isn't the Mallard's, then who did it? _She ended up staying up all night trying to figure out who it was. Then, when she was walking down the hallway of the bakery the next morning, she thought she heard everyone leave, but two of them she thought she heard them say that they stole it. Also, that the Mallard family didn't pay them what they were supposed to.

She stormed in and said, "You stole it didn't you?" Then, the two employees grabbed her and threw her into the closet.

"You know too much, you little brat." One of them spat.

That evening, Jimmy went to look for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He looked and looked. Just as he was about to give up he heard a noise coming from the employee's closet. He went and opened it and there was Abby. Abby told him everything that happened, and after that they went to the cops. The cops asked them if they had any evidence and they told them the story and showed them everything that Abby and Ziva had found. After listening to them, the cops believed them and went to go get the two employee's. they arrested them and all of a sudden, they confessed and said that they couldn't take it anymore. They told them who they were and everything. After everyone was arrested that took part, they hung the painting back up in it's rightful place and they never went through anything like that again.

_**THE END! Just in case you guys couldn't figure it out, Tim and Tony stole the painting. READ and REVIEW please!**_


End file.
